


Cock and Aug

by Sheptard



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Breach, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Cock talk, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheptard/pseuds/Sheptard
Summary: “I want to get my dick augmented.  Ever since my first surgery, it’s been limp and numb.  You’re an aug genius, and I wanted to know if you can get me up and running again?"





	Cock and Aug

After blinking away the last lingering moments of sleep, Koller’s eyes adjusted enough to make out the glowing of his CPU case. He had clearly fallen asleep in his lab. Again. Václav wheezed out a swear as he stretched himself upright. He heard a metallic bang but didn’t feel it as his left hand hit the edge of the switch on the wall- missing his intended target. He tried again, this time flicking the switch up. Red LED lights from the ceiling and under his desk glowed to life, as did his coffee machine. It needed water by the sounds of it. So did he...

Koller kept the stretch in his arms behind him as he turned in his computer chair to survey the damage. If he tried really hard, he could remember buying a bottle of wine last night on his way home. He hadn’t been having the best of weeks. First his orders stopped being delivered, followed by his page for The Time Machine being hacked, and then someone set a bomb off just a few blocks away! The police responded by swarming the streets with fear and intimidation tactics, thus making it even harder for the augmented doctor to find his missing supplies. He sat there with his arms resting on his head, eyes dull with disappointment. His problems were still there and clear, and now he had to deal with them on a hangover. Fuck.

The cellar was always crowded. Rows of computer monitors and his work tables littered with SCUD’s, sensor modules, and hydraulics. The carpet of dangling leg and arm augmentations from his rafters were just out of reach of hitting Kollers head. Where his white boards ran out of room he simply wrote on the walls. Next to him various data disks were scattered towards the rest of the room and lead a trail all the way to the shitty pull out couch he shoved in the corner. A maze to navigate now. On the couch he could make out giant heaps of blankets piled in the middle, and a pizza box perched on top.

His lab coat was abandoned in the middle of the room on the floor, one of his socks nearby. Koller could also see in the red LED’s light reflecting- beer cans, a pack of cigarettes, and a set of keys, all his valued art, music, and tools scattered throughout and of course, the main piece of furniture dominating in the room, The Chair.

It’s black molded plastic form was a daunting sight, even to Koller after two years. It had arm and leg restraints that could hold a jet from taking off- a feature that was needed more often than not. On the back was a litany of wires to connect to almost every neural hub on the market- TYM, Sarif,Versa Life, even some rare black market fittings. His lab wasn’t cozy, but it was home.

The act of standing up made Koller groan out another cuss word in Czech. His head pounded and his lungs felt like a wet, heavy sponge. A deep sour belch burst from his mouth as his body swayed into the upright position. He took a few breaths and just concentrated on staying on his feet. “Oh man, we are never doing THAT again.” He coughed a few times and spit into one of the empty cans on the floor.

He threw it in the trash, the rest could wait, and made his way in the half dark to the coffee pot. It was gurgling and choking on fumes. Instead of filling it up with water and hating his choices over a cup of coffee, he yanked the plug from the wall. His stomach felt uneasy even at the thought of coffee, let alone the smell or taste. Koller held his stomach with his hand to keep it from going anywhere. He felt the cold metal against his bare skin, and then realized he had lost more than his lab coat and sock during the night.

Moving stone and pitching metallic squeaks nearly knocked Koller over himself. All he could do was stand in the middle of his lab, half dressed and unarmed, as a heavily augmented form appeared in front of him. Koller had many defenses in place to keep this from happening, yet here it was. No amount of EMP mines, hidden doors, or security cameras could stop even the most illiterate D’vali gang member from eventually finding him. He had always thought it would end with him cornered and going down in a blaze of glory with his revolver, not just shaking off a hangover in his drawers.

“Hey, doc, you in?”

“JENSEN.” The air returned to Koller’s lungs and he laughed, hugging himself briefly.

“Yea. Looks like I missed one hell of a party.”

Koller walked forward to greet his guest with his arms out. Before he reached him, Koller scooped his lab coat up and threw it on. His shirt would have to wait, same with the other sock. “Yea, not so much of a party as it was... brainstorming. If I had known you would be by I would have cleaned this up!” Koller threw his bare augmented arms around Jensen’s shoulders briefly and spun away, continuing the search. “Find a seat Jensen, and I will be right with you!”

A gold light now streamed into the underground laboratory, exposing the entire mess. Koller had turned the rest of his lights and equipment on as Jensen made his way into the epicenter of last nights rager. Monitors hummed and whirled into life, picking up where the young scientist left off before. Somewhere, heavy bass and drum synthesized music began to pour out of the walls. Various pictures on the far wall started to vibrate against the damp red bricks behind them and Jensen could see the vibrations rattling around the room on his HUD. A woman was singing melodically over the punches of bass and screaming servo’s.

Koller scrambled over the mess, hopping over smaller piles of tech and empty cans. He reached a small white framed picture of a quiet looking farm, a picture wholley out of place in the dank distopiean lair. It slid up to reveal a small crawl space just big enough for a man to fit through. The music was now flowing from the vent and Koller followed it in. A few seconds later and silence returned, followed again by Koller.

Jensen watched the doctor slowly climb to his feet. Koller looked more sleep deprived and strung out than he usually did even though it was obvious he had just woken up. His dark curls were matted into tangles on the back of his head, partially covering his neural hub. The only training Koller had offered his hair over the years was to keep it short in the back to keep his ports unobstructed. The hub was like a new dime, sparking silver and chrome without a dent or scratch to be found. A dark, green oil was slowly running out two of the ports. Silicon grease, Jensen presumed. More evidence the doctor hadn’t slept soundly.

Koller lazily kicked open a path towards The Chair. The scraping of cans and plastic wasn’t much different than the music that had previously been blasting to Jensen. Sitting heavily down in his computer chair, Koller heaved a sigh and glanced at his friend. “Fuck man, that made me jump. Don’t let me find you snooping around in there later either, Jensen.” The Czech man laughed at his own bluntness. “OR let me find my things gone!” Jensen said nothing and let the other man finish chuckling. Instead of asking why he had a visitor, Koller instead turned to his desk and started to fiddle with a metal canister.

“Doc, you need me to come back later?” Adam shifted into a comfortable stance while the doctor clunked around in front of him. The hiss of servos churned as Koller dismissed him with a wave. “No, no, no I just need a second to uh.. Calibrate my neural weave.” Adam was patient for now. He had never seen the Dungeon in such a state, let alone Koller. Jensen himself enjoyed a moderate amount of whiskey in his diet and smoked, both he found could lead to a rough start to a morning if either were abused.. If he had just gotten up after a night of “brainstorming”- then pressuring him wouldn’t lead to anywhere, anyway. Maybe to the toilet.

After a few clicks, clunks, and scrapes Koller turned back towards his guest. Koller had a small device in his hands that he lit on fire with the leftmost finger on his left arm- Jensen had always wondered why there were only three digits on that side. He saw a bright blue flash of light and the idea ironically dawned on him. To balance out the load consumption in the circuits, had he simply merged several lines into one over charged one? Judging solely on smell, Koller has just built himself a lighter to smoke marijuana.

The white smoke trailed into Kollers mouth and he inhaled backwards. A few moments passed and he coughed the smoke out through small bursts. He held the bowl out towards Jensen, who waved it off. “No thanks. What’s with the thugs above us?”

Koller blinked a few times before he understood what Jensen had asked. “Oh. THOSE thugs are still there, eh? Hope they didn’t give you any trouble… It’s a crazy world up there, Jensen!” The D’vali thugs had played a major role in his decision to just stay in last night and get ripped. Koller lit the augment on his hand again and hit the bowel a second time. He took another deep drag and his haggard face was illuminated by the red embers. “I don’t know why people go out!” Koller coughed out the last sentence and then turned his attention towards his coat. Trying to find buttons he hadn’t cut off or patched over, he gave up.

Jensen shrugged. “I have a feeling the constant threat of being blown up has become a common feeling. People can’t live in fear forever. Listen… I wanted to ask you about installing another augmentation.”

Koller nodded then solemnly looked up. “You want to become even MORE augmented!?!” Suddenly the man was on his feet again and pacing back and forth. “Well, I’ll have to see what’s in stock for Nupoz and maybe Praxis…. and…. you need The Chair!” He noticed his usually heavily accented but upbeat voice sounded slightly drawn out, like a pur, upon mention of The Chair. Jensen raised an eyebrow.

Koller flew at Jensen with his hands, trying to explain his sudden excitement. “Look it’s really no big deal! We’ll just strap you in and then zip, pow, thunk! Good as new, no- BETTER than new. There is no reason to be scared! I’ve done argumentations on EVERYTHING, man! We can mount- wait, what What… what exactly did you have in mind anyway?” Koller had his hands contained to his side by the end of the flourish. The interpol agent was already almost completely augmented. The complete suit of cranial augs, a packed torso, all of his limbs… He even had a considerable amount of experimental augs that Koller would have never been able to dream of. Adam had no idea how to tactfully say it, so he chose to be as blunt as possible.

“I want to get my dick augmented. Ever since my first surgery, it’s been limp and numb. You’re an aug genius, and wanted to know if you can get me up and running again? ”

“Huh? Huh. Well, unexpected but... not impossible.” Koller admitted, “… One second.” He jogged softly towards his desk and picked up his infopad. He began to furiously tap and swipe at the amber screen and Jensen felt relieved. He was sure he was blushing and felt self conscious enough without it being pointed out. The fact that Koller hadn’t missed a beat or batted an eye was appreciated. “So it’s a surgery you’d be willing and able to do?”

Koller nodded and grinned in affirmation. “I’m more than willing! I’ve always wanted to try this on someone, and you are perfect. I’m really excited! Bordering on being aroused, to be honest. I just need to find- HA!” Jensen put his hands up and tried to say something but the small man was already bouncing back towards him, infopad held out. The screen was a side view of a drawn man’s pelvic area, cut in half. There was a cylinder that could be inflated by passing a low electrical charge through it, obviously the penile shaft. Outside of that Jensen had no clue what he was being shown. It was filled out half in Czech or Russian and cramped with technical information. Koller studied Jensen’s face as the darker haired man scanned the page.

“It’s a neodymium skin underlay matrix built of nano-meshed rare earth magnets and powered with hook-ins to the Biocell electrical system.” Koller’s hands did the explaining with pointing as he babbled on, but Jensen was still lost as to what he was actually saying. “The neodymium underlay is installed with a few thousand ampoules of dimorphic magnetorheological fluid- the same carbonyl iron mix prismatic foam nano-structure that your TITAN aug uses, actually! I drew this up after you almost melted my Chair. So anyway, when activated, the fluid is ejected from tiny nozzles installed throughout your skin. Simultaneously, the neodymium underlay electrifies, causing the fluid to solidify. Boing! A super hard cock with the flip of a switch that can last as long as your biocells can.” Jensen held his gaze at the schematic and tried to imagine what that all actually meant. Koller had this designed literally off his own system months ago? Koller took his concentration as apprehension.

“It sounds kind of creepy like that, right? Listen…. I wouldn’t do anything to you that I wouldn’t do to myself... Besides you know I’m professional.” Václav’s voice was soft but Jensen didn’t find that entirely comforting. He shook his head. He wasn’t creeped out as much as he was just concerned. This wasn’t the time to drop guard. There was a raid going on above them.

When he finally spoke, Jensen sounded more conservative than usual. “How long would something like this take? Will your house guests start ramping up their efforts upstairs if they don’t find what they want?”

Koller took a deep breath and motioned toward the far corner. “Hey, don’t worry about them. It’s internal politics and I can sort it out with the head boss man. Come over here and sit.” The dark haired man hurried in front of Jensen and started to make more paths in the chaos. “Those men outside?” Koller threw out over his shoulder as he gathered items. “They work for Otar D’Vali. He is number TWO.” Koller had a heap of belongings in his arms as he held up two painted fingers on his right hand. He dramatically tossed the pile aside onto the floor. “But I know the number ONE guy, Nikoladze.”

The pull out in the corner was clear enough to sit on, as was a side chair. Koller plopped down on the pull out and motioned towards the chair for Jensen. He didn’t wait for his guest to sit before he was looking around the floor and continuing his story. “This thing with the D’vali is nothing. Otar is pissing where he shouldn’t! Jdi do píči!” Koller picked his head up and peered from under his mop of hair. “Jensen, I need to ask. Why did you wait until now to fix this?” Koller found a red flannel shirt from the floor and popped off his lab coat.

“I never asked to be augmented, and never really felt attached to my body after.” It was a half truth but it satisfied the question. Adam went on to hastily question the details of the plan. He knew the raw joy of sex was currently gone forever, and all he could hope for soon would be the closest machine proximity. What did that mean? He needed the laymans terms, not the technical. “Would it be able to do anything else but get hard? Could it feel again?” Koller assured him it would do everything his old dick could do, but better.

Meanwhile, Koller was naked from the chest up listening intently to Adam’s questions while trying not to mentally picture his dick. That was very hard. He distracted himself from getting aroused by fixing his yellow suspenders and shirt. It took some fighting but he managed to separate them. “Jensen, you are so sweet.” Kollers eyes met Jensen's for a moment before the younger man flicked his away, again picturing his dick. “No one else with this aug will have such a cute story as yours. Seriously, don’t worry so much, man. You have nothing to lose here.”

Koller managed to get both his arms through his red flannel shirt and suspenders, but only if Koller ripped off the entire sleeve on the left side and rolled the right side up to his elbow. He had a number of spikes on his lab coat as well as other artistic modifications getting in his way, and he looked liked a fly in a web for a moment. It took some flapping of his augs and general subberness but he managed to button up his shirt eventually and put on his coat once more.

“Look, I have it under control. I don’t know how the procedure would go exactly but I’ve done similar things. Sort of... All I need to see is if there are any big no no’s. You have the neodymium underlay already spliced in so it’s really more of a ‘plug and play’ than a big, risky operation. I’ve actually already put some real brainstorming into this.” Koller sat back and went limp onto a pile of blankets and pillows behind him with his infopad. “Give me five minutes and we’ll see what magic Koller can’t come up with!” Adam Jensen had no one else he could, or would, trust with with his augs, so he stuck by and idly thumbed through an issue of Sazimdot. This issue’s big story was whether Heaven Space or ISSS would get the Euro space exploration contract.

A comfortable silence settled over the two men. Koller was idley hitting the pipe as he scrolled through his emails and contacts. This made Adam crave a cigarette. He honestly didn’t get the same enjoyment from smoking he had once done before becoming augmented but he still kept the habit. The rebreather he had installed would scrub down his lungs before they had a chance to even burn, but Jensen could still smell the musk and feel the warmth on his lips. It was yet another compromise he had to find with his augs.

Koller jumped up suddenly and started to yell. He had found the grease from his neural HUB all over his hands, coat, and pillows. He was now picking at the back of his head with a white microfiber cloth and clearly agitated. “Just FUCKING TASTIC.” He dissolved into Czech mutterings and continued to dab up his leak. Back in Detroit this would have been grounds to walk out and rise a little bureaucratic hell for bad customer service. His doctor had been doing drugs and swearing in front of his client! This was Prague though, where just being augmented could get you shot. Besides, Adam enjoyed the animated antics of Kollers.

“Do we have a problem here?” Jensen was concerned and curious but out of his element. If something went wrong with his augs, this was the guy he called. Again, Koller waved off his questions. “No no, I just forgot to torque down my plate after I cycled fresh hydraulic fluid into my system. Or, rather, too drunk and didn’t do it. Now I have a seal not lining up properly over the gasket. Not a real problem, it’s just real fucking annoying. I have a TYM skull- no, no. You know what? I’ll save you technobabble if you can hand me that stack of paper towels.”

Jensen passed them over and Koller pulled off several sheets and rolled them into a wad. He scrubbed at the the pillows for a moment before giving up and attacking his head. The curly tendrils of hair flew wildly around his face. “Děkuji. It’s been an exciting day so far. Now! I am pretty sure I have everything we would need right here in the Dungeon. Very sure. I only need to know two things from you my friend. How big do you want to go and what upgrades do you want?”

“Size? I don’t want a mammoth if that’s what you mean. No upgrades either. What I have now is enou-”

“No, Jensen, no.” Koller threw the greasy ball of paper towels on the ground at his own feet.

“I want you to make your own choices but an an aug that has NO UPGRADES to it is just.. Unimaginative. That’s like bringing a picture of yourself to the plastic surgeon and asking to be made to look like it. Unless, what, is it too thick or something? Do we need to downgrade it? Is your dick just too big? Does it have some weird bend in-”

“Koller.” Adam gave a disapproving glare. He hoped to derail this conversation with that but it had no effect on such a exuberant man.

“-it somewhere? Botched circumcision? I’ve seen some that have been partially removed- like hacked off. They look like little buttons on a fur coats!” Koller’s face was beaming, flushing red. “Ah, let’s not even worry about the size, eh?” He gave a low chuckle then regained composure. “What I really need to know is what color you want the polycarbonate to be. It’s going to need some shielding after all. The standards are flesh colors. You know me though. I can mix any color you want!” He flexed his red arms.

“....It needs to match the rest of my augs.”

“Yes!” He pumped the air in victory, then locked eyes with Adam. “That’s the spirit! It's yours, so own it! Besides, I’ve always loved the look of those Sarif augs of yours. I know just what to do to you.” His pur was back and so serious this time that Jensen wanted to change his mind. Maybe sensing his hesitation, Koller winked and whirled into action to prepare himself for the operation. “Can’t do surgery leaking everywhere!” He reached toward the back of his head, and using his right hand removed part of the neural HUB over his skull.

“I’m lucky I had one of these installed when I did. Very rare to find these models not in a contained system, like a skull, nowadays.” He then placed the middle digit on his left hand over the open port and a momentary spin of gears was heard, then a heavy clamp. His left hand was not only a torch, but a high impact driver as well. What was the last finger for? Jensen couldn’t help to be anything but curious.

“The doctor is in.” Koller stood up with a flourish. He walked over to The Chair and pulled a silver cart on wheels to the side. On it he started to pile on gauze, thickly weaved tubing, and various other tools and vials of mystery liquids. Adam tried to return to the Sazimdot article while Koller banged around his shop, cutting and painting the polycarbonate plating that would later be enforcing his cock, but the man was too beautiful not to watch work. He had the grace of a figure skater when he was zoned in.

After he had amassed several small heaps of what he needed and sorted it into a system only Koller would understand he announced, “Now serving my favorite techno wunderkind!” He was waving a wobbly, matte black tube in one hand like a traffic controller towards The Chair. He had a wide grin in place.

“Alright, let’s get this over with. If I wake up castrated or captured by thugs I’m going to be very upset.” Jensen stood and started to stride towards The Chair. Either trying to sooth himself or Jensen, Koller kept talking.

“It’ll be fine! It sounds really scary but it’s not so bad. Considering how much you’ve already had scooped out of you- this should be easy. Remember, I’m not even really removing anything, just sort of connecting and attaching enhancements! When you wake up, you’ll have a new favorite toy to play with that will match those classy Sarif augs of yours!”

“Just make sure it comes with a fucking manual, OK?”

Koller laughed with all his soul at the double meaning of that statement. “Oh, I can make sure it cums with anything you want!” Adam began to unbutton his coat but kept his cool gaze on Koller. He reminded himself that this was just how the younger man was when he was happy, he was already fidgeting around The Chair in excitement. He always got excited around The Chair.

“Wait, suppose it could be flavoured seamen... A simple glucose injector can do that! Stick that right next to the little generator.. You could have the most highly augmented member in the whole world, Jensen! I will give you the Swiss Army knife of dicks! Fingernail clippers, a compass, all those weird little saws.... Toothpick!”

“I’m pretty sure I just asked for the basics, doctor.”

Adam threw his coat over the back of the chair he had been sitting in moments ago. He then kicked off his boots and slowly clicked open the buckles on his tactical vest. Koller had seen him in his boxers before but not out of them. Knowing he would soon lose them made him want to keep them on just a little longer so he did it leisurely. This procedure could change a lot in his life, and change was scary. As Adam contemplated all his anxieties a blue hospital gown came flying at his head.

“What, you don’t want to be an Augmented God Amongst Men? That’s no fun, Jensen, but the customer is always right. Even when they aren't. Pop the dress on- I need to go wash up.” Koller pulled a small curtain shut that divided the room in half as he made his way to the sink. Adam tossed the paper thin gown on The Chair as his vest slipped off his shoulders and onto the floor with a heavy thud.

As Adam unfastened his pants he pulled his sunglasses back. It would be the last time seeing his dick in its natural state. He wanted to see it clearly to remember. Forgetting was another of his secret phobias. What if Koller botched the surgery and Adam was left longing for what he had, right now, in this moment? A numb, pale cock that was maybe just a little too neglected? He would at least want to remember what it had looked like if he ended up a Ken Doll. Adam picked it up in his black and gold palm and silently gazed at it for a moment.

It looked as lifeless as it felt. Memories of Megan Reed on her knees before Jensen suddenly flowed back. It was his 30th birthday and Adam had been grumpy all day about it. Megan had cooked her best meal in celebration, even going so far as to buy a 21 year old bottle of Glenfiddich. Adam choked both down in relative silence.

Later that night, while watching the Detroit Tigers lose to the Phillies, Megan pulled her hair back and crouched in front of the TV. She didn’t ask as her hands went into the waistbelt of Adam’s sweatpants and boxers and removed his cock. Still flaccid, she took it into her mouth and began to suck. Adam could remember the heat from her hands as she stroked his shaft and how soft her hair felt under his hands. He missed the sensation of the growing erection against her face. How his whole body would surge with euphoria as she switched from lightly nibbling at the tip of his penis to his ear lobe.

All things he could no longer feel, even if he wasn’t single. Maybe forgetting was an OK thing. Adam dropped his limp, lifeless cock against his thighs and pulled the paper dress around him. Just as he climbed into the chair, Koller called out in a sing song voice. “Ready or not, here I.. cum!”

“If you’re going to be making terrible puns the entire time please knock me out now.”

The curtin rolled back on its track and Koller was back, gloved up to his elbows and wearing a blue surgical mask. “Hey, you don’t need to be a dick about it.” Koller smiled with his eyes and pushed Jensen lightly into the chair with a finger before a rebuttal was had. As soon as the larger man was settled in Koller tapped the restraint button on the floor with his foot and metal clamps jumped into place. “Don’t you worry, Koller is going to make you, you again.” A heavy feeling immediately entered Jensen’s limbs and darkness crawled into his vision. Not even a second later, his head rolled to the side and his body slumped into unconsciousness.

Koller booped the sleeping Jensen on the nose with his finger and pressed another button on the floor with the same foot. Already, Koller had diverted his attention to the infopad he held in his hands as The Chair positioned Adam in a full supine position at the same height as Kollers hips. He opened a file laiden with attachments he received twenty three minutes ago. It was from ShadowChild- a hacker he had done business with several times before to obtain…. sensitive materials. He trusted her not to waste his time or money. In it contained several confidential blue prints of experimental augmentations published by a Vadim Orlov. Koller’s money seemed to be well spent this time.

He dropped the tablet on the cart next to him and turned his attention back to the task at hand. Adam Jensen was in his Chair, asking Václav to play with his cock and augs. If time could stand still, this would be perfect. He had a slight crush on the heavily augmented American, and had only fantasized about this a hundred times. Koller chewed his bottom lip a bit as he unfolded the paper gown from Adam’s frame.

He stood still in awe for a moment. Adam had some heavy scarring on his chest and abs, but just below, his milky skin was fully intact and perfect. The toned muscles around his hips made a V, drawing the eye naturally down to his junk. His cock was resting against his right thigh, showing Václav that he had been eerily close earlier with the huge cock jokes. It raised and fell slowly with each breath Adam took. Koller felt himself start to swell just watching it.

Springing back into motion, Koller shook himself out of the trance he had just been in and pulled up schematics to the TITAN aug he had previously opened. While it was technically only a theoretical diagram of an experiment that didn’t exist, Koller found all the nodes and grafts in Adam’s body in the exact place the text told him to expect them.

The plan was to upgrade the power supply that managed his leg augmentations so Koller could wire in the “new augmentation” on a seperate circuit. If they didn’t isolate it off properly then then everytime Jensen would activate his TITAN shield, he would literally get a “raging” boner. The idea amused Koller intensely but he knew Jensen would not approve.

After the wiring was done from the generator to the aug they could frankenstein his cock back to life with a simple flip of a switch. The dimorphic magnetorheological fluid that already ran throughout Adam’s entire body would snap into it’s rigid prismatic foam nano-structure around the electrical current. Not only would it be rock hard, it would also “flow” in a perpetual, ribbed wave.

Granted, that would be much harder to feel after the polycarbonate plating was added. It had to be reinforced due to the sheer force that could be achieved with something as strong as dimorphic magnetorheological fluid! That stuff reflects bullets, eats frag, and absorbs impacts from rocket launchers. He would break the organic bits Koller planned to leave behind, such as his urethra and testicals if left unprotected.

After several hours of dissecting and soldering, Koller was no longer just aroused by the sight of Adam’s naked form splayed out in front of him. He was getting aroused by his work too! The seams around the tip of the penis alone made Koller clench his hands together and bite at his lip more. Saving the original tip and all it’s nerves, Koller had fused it with a military strength pressure pad. That was linked up with a small ablenet switch that would store electric and kinetic energy until it reached critical. When that happened, a chain reaction would occur that basically ended in an orgasum.

The end product was an outstanding attempt at matching Sarif Industries quality. The hard, black lines cut harshly into his pale, razor burned skin, but gold etching around the contours saved it from being gaudy and made it kind of handsome. Koller had kept it as true to the same length and width as he could, but he rounded in the other man's favour when he had to.

At the moment the augmented dick was still limp and lifeless due to its owner still being under. Only once Adam was awake and had a chance to adjust to it would he know if he was successful or not. Koller wanted to name his new invention the COC: Coodinated Orgasum Compiler, and hoped Adam would try and find the humor.

“Fuck me.” Koller tapped his foot to move the chair into the recovery position as he stood up and arched himself backwards. Six hours and twenty seven minutes. Every bone in his spine popped and he felt warm blood run through his arms and neck again. Václav peeled of his face mask and gloves and heaved a heavy sigh towards the still comatose Jensen. “No, really. You should fuck me. That is a really, really, nice, fucking aug, and I would be so willing.” Koller stared down at his conversation partner.

He was now in a mostly sitting position but still reclined backwards. The gas was turned off a few minutes ago but it would still be several more before he could expect any stirring. Jensen's head was rolled over peacefully on his right shoulder, his shades pulled back. The gown was still open from operating, and Koller took a moment to take one last picture for his medical blog. He then reached down and tied it back together, delicately preserving any sense of modesty that might remain.

As he bent up to continue wrapping things up, he paused. Looking at his face again so peacefully asleep… Koller grabbed Jensens chin with his right hand and pecked a kiss on the lips. “Totally not creepy.” He was surprised by how thick his chestnut hair was on his chin, and by how much he smelled like cigarettes. Not wanting to risk being caught, Koller instantly moved on with sorting out garbage. He felt his face heat up and heard the beat of his heart in his ears and knew he had been caught red handed by his own conscience.

What had come over him?! That was bold, even for Koller. Over the years he had gained a flirty reputation but never crossed any lines with anyone. It wasn’t like he had frenched the man though, it was only a slight peck. His mother used to do it all the time! Was that something so terrible then? Surly no more harmless than accidently bumping into someone on the subway? With your face.

Eventually the rush subsided from the stolen kiss, and Koller found himself preoccupied with picking up more than just his medical equipment. Most of the mess from the other night had finally been dealt with, and so had the problem with his missing shipments. ShadowChild, uncovered more information for Koller, while on a different case, that pointed fingers right to the D’Vali, specifically, Otar.

The security footage from The Time Machine still showed goons crawling all over his property. Some problems just refused to go away. Armed with evidence and some leverage, Koller began to bang out a very sensitive email to Radich Nikoladze about this very issue when he heard some soft groaning.

Koller leapt up from his terminal, leaping over cables and shuffling under rows of augs to get to The Chair. Jensen was already struggling to sit up and remove the restraints by the time Koller hopped into view. “Hey, hey, hey just take it easy!” Koller pushed Jensen’s back against the chair by his shoulders and continued. “Don’t try to move around just yet! We need to ease into it or you’ll go into shock. Here, let me take off these cuffs.”

Koller let Adam sit upright on his own, trusting him to stay calm, as he unlocked the clasps on the underside of The Chair. As soon as his arms were free, Adam shoved both his hands down to his waist and lifted the robe up. Koller made some “eh eh eh” noises that suggested to Adam he should be very gentle with his next movements.

Looking down he could see a black and gold penis resting on his lap. It had shark bite seals that were watertight and laced with ornate gold detailings, contoured to follow the shape. The head looked just like his previous one but with a more spongy appearance than flesh or metal. His balls were still flesh, but had a coating of black polycarbonate affixed as a heat shield. It was all anchored onto his hip bones with thick grafts of black steel and silver rivets.

Koller was looking just as intently at Jensen’s cock as he was. He was eager to hear what Jensens initial thoughts were but didn’t want to be rude. It was a very dramatic personal change he had just gone through. While still gazing down, Jensen asked weakly, “Does it work?”

Koller held his hands up and backed away towards his terminal. “Praxis!” Groggily, Adam used his fingertips to lighty stroke the side of his new member and found out why Koller had warned him. He was incredibly sensitive to pain at the moment. He hissed a breath out and let the gown drop back around his thighs. Koller came back waving the yellow disk in front of him.

“Praxis makes the customers happy!” Under his breath his muttered, “some-in-more-ways-than one…. OK, Jensen! Whenever you feel good enough to go, you know what to do.”

Adam didn’t feel like delaying the moment, dispite the pain. As he installed the new praxis kit Koller handed over a bottle of pain pills with the top already off and a glass of water. He swallowed the pills dry and then started to initialize his new augmentation for first time use. As things deep inside whirled and beeped to life he was becoming aware of a slight tingle in his crotch.

It felt like a background, white noise, static humming. It didn’t cause any pain and wasn’t particularly unpleasant either. As Adam furrowed his brow in confusion and concentration alike his shades snapped down. On his HUD was a new passive augmentation branch- accurately named COC. Adam felt enormous relief wash over him when it showed there were no other upgrades to this aug. Koller had kept his creativity at a professional level, like he had said.

“Why do I feel different? I feel like, I don’t know, there's a buzzing sensation down there.” Adam once again picked the blue fabric out of the way so him and his doctor could observe what was, hopefully, going to happen. The earlier angst over modesty seemed like such a faraway concept.

“That’s probably some feedback noise from the swelling, but it’s a semipermeable sensor that’s going to allow you to have orgasums not only from friction but gyroscopic motions too. It’s pretty freaking cool- can even tell you how humid it is. Hey, try to pull up your systems and deactivate passive mode on it. I want to see this.”

Adam complied. As soon as his COC was switched to active mode, it started to slowly expand upwards. Adam clenched at The Chair as every millimeter it rose was pain. After about fifteen seconds it stopped its rise and was almost pointing at Adam’s navel. Koller jumped in the air and hollered, “Ano! Pracovalo to stejně, jako by mělo!”

Adam was now very aware his his new cock was indeed “active” as he could actually see small ripples under the jacket of obsidian, like beads rolling under silk. “Is this normal?” The flea static sensation intensified as the engorging came to a halt.

“THIS IS EXTRAORDINARY!”

“Koller. What the fuck is this.”

“DIMORPHIC MAGNETORHEOLOGICAL FLUID!”

“So, are you saying this going to happen when I use my TITAN shield to block incoming ballistics in the field now?” Koller was still jumping around in ecstasy. He managed to dumb his answer down enough that Jensen understood it as, no, it shouldn’t, but if it did he should come back in.

Koller sat down in the computer chair and wheeled himself over in front of his latest experiment after he worked out some of the giddiness. He smiled at Jensen who was grinning in return. “There is one more function the COC has, and I think you’ll want to... play with it’s features on your own. You noticed I didn’t castrate you, right? Well, there’s two ways your COC can still ejaculate your own natural seman flavoured seman.”

Jensen turned his HUD off to better absorb what the doctor was going to tell him. “It’s just your run of the mill resistor and diode coupling, but I added in a spark gap. Basically, either through gyrating your hips or stroking it on the subway will generate enough energy, eventually to trigger a dopamine rush to your cranial social modifier when you release your load. That’s why I named it COC. It stands for Coodinated Orgasum Compiler. You can also sort of give it a jump start for added spontaneity. ”

“I need a fucking manual.”

Koller laughed. “You don’t need a manual, I’M your manual. Listen, if you want I can give you a complete walkthrough after you’ve had a chance to adjust. It’s going to be a bit stressful, I get that, but I’m just an info link away. In the meantime you need to let that heal. Take some extra Nupoz!”

Jensen nodded and Koller patted one of his legs above the knee, on the augment. He then pushed away in the chair and strode over to pick up the pile of clothes Jensen had come in wearing. The young man looked over at his companion and hesitated. These pants were rather heavy knit and seemed to be lightly plated. Koller walked them over to his bedroom area instead of to Jensen and added them to the heap he sorted through earlier. He still saw traces of silicon grease on everything.

Jensen meanwhile had turned his new aug back to passive mode. The pain with going back to flaccid wasn’t nearly as painful as the swelling had been, but it still had a breath stopping effect. He watched as Koller darted around the darker, but much tidier space and return back with a set of black sweat pants and a t-shirt.

“These are some clean sweats if you want to borrow them.” Jensen took the offering soundlessly and started to gingerly ease his legs into the pants. “I still see at least seven D’Vali gangsters loitering around upstairs.” Koller finally sounded a bit worried about it to Jensen. He kept the tone neutral though. “I would suggest just staying put until you can walk, and by then maybe these thugs will have found a new victim.”

Jensen had managed to slip by silently before, but that was before. “I might do that, and thanks Koller. I mean that. For everything.” Adam made a point to sincerely fix his gold stare into Kollers eyes. Koller flushed and dismissed it coyly. “It’s just what I do Jensen, it’s no big deal.”

“No. It’s huge. In both ways.” Hearing another joke come from the American made Koller puff up in pride and his gaze fixed back on him.

“But you know..” Jensen stood up for the first time in hours and slowly took note of the weight of his new toy. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I need a ‘fucking manual’.” Kollers eyes got wide and slightly mischievous. He finally understood why the augmented man had really come down to see him today.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll have to show you what this little guy here can do.” Koller held up his last finger on the left side.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were here before, you might have noticed I added an embedded a video. I hope it's enjoyed! I really rushed through this one just before bed- and when I woke up- It was stuck. Dimorphic magnetorheological fluid dimorphic magnetorheological fluid dimorphic magnetorheological fluid.... 
> 
> I did a LOT of reworking of the dialog from in-game, so it kind of makes sense? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
